


Overlooked Love

by Inkmonster69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkmonster69/pseuds/Inkmonster69
Summary: Going to sea has been Luffy's dream since Shanks appeared with stories about the sea beyond the horizon, and changed his life forever. As an omega that may be difficult but something like that was just a small stone in the road. So what happens when reality comes crashing down around him when his grandpa tells him he is to be married. Chained to his fate he swears to break free and chase the adventure far away, but even after swearing to never love the guy holding him from freedom; he begins to feel a strange sensation every time those gold eyes look his way.





	1. Chapter 1

This story begins like any other, in a kingdom far far away, and at the center of it is a castle decorated with beautiful black stones covering every inch. Walking by without going in awe is impossible, but what really takes their breaths is the height of it, if it we're touching the very skies it would not come to a surprise. Now in this kingdom is a grand castle with a city full of life; merchants scream at every corner about the latest jewelry or the rarest of meats. Children scream happily and joy seems to fill the air in this peaceful kingdom, but alas not all is well as it may seem.

See such a kingdom must be run by a very powerful and noble king or queen, but at it's throne sits an old man who many claim, has lost his sense of reason long ago.

Monkey D. Garp.

Senile old man! They claim as he laughs and forgives the man that attempted at his life once again. Now, one would think he is being a merciful king, but he has forgiven many if not all assassin's that has come his way; thus creating the reason for the belief of his insanity. However if that wasn't good enough reason for anybody; his grandson Ace who now stands before him may have another reason to believe this old man may be more than insane. Ace stood before his grandfather, who sat on his golden throne, in shock at the information that was just revealed to him.

"Old man....is what you're saying true?" Ace asked.

"Hahaha! Of course Ace, I don't tell lies!" He shouted while throwing his head back to just laugh even harder.

"This is serious! You are giving Luffy to some king because he just asked for his hand in marriage?!" Ace shouted.

Calming his laughing fit Garp reached for his wine, "Well yes, but our country will benefit from this marriage. Luffy will also be able to bear him children and I can finally see my great grandchildren faces." He said chugging down the red wine.

"I strongly oppose this! Is there no way we can send someone else? Why did he choose Luffy and how in the world did he even know Luffy was an omega?" Ace said as he paced the room.

"Oh stop you're whining, this was bound to happen. I'm just glad the one who chose him was that king, he may be a gloomy son of a bitch but he's powerful." Garp said laughing again.

"That's not what's important here! Has Luffy been informed of this?"

"Nope. I'm going to tell him as soon as he comes back from his trip of visiting Sabo."

"Old man....you know of his dream. You know he wishes to take to sea and explore the unknown ocean and lands." Ace said pausing his angry fuming to look at his grandfather.

"Luffy will never set out to sea." Garp said, a dark shadow crossed his face as repressed memories began to surface.

".....Old man?"

"The sea took your parents, do you really think I can allow Luffy out to a sea which robbed us of them?" Garp asked standing up to turn away from Ace.

"Then what of his free will?!"

"What of it?! Luffy will continue running wild with no stop if I don't do this! Luffy will marry Trafalgar Law and that is final." Garp huffed walking away leaving Ace to stand alone in the throne room.

As the king walked away to retire to his chambers a wave of grief washed over him. The thought of his late sons and their wives caused his heart to clench, how long now was it that the old king allowed himself to think of the ones he has long lost. Running a hand over his tired face he entered his large room and stepped over to his bed. Laying down he took the picture on his stand and held it up; the whole family was smiling at the camera when it was taken. Remembering it caused an ache he had long gotten use to.

"Dragon, your son will marry now." He paused. "Is it selfish of me to keep him from going out to sea?" He asked to a son who couldn't hear. " Tell me my son, what am I to do?"

                                                                               **(〜￣△￣)〜**

The sound of the train whistle could be heard for miles as it came to a slow stop at the station where family and friends awaited their visitors. Cheers and shouts could be heard as the passengers poured out and filled the station, but the noise quickly died down as the royal carriage opened and out step Luffy. Wearing a long silk red dress trailing after him as he walked down the path made for him, the people smiled and bowed before him as his attended walked after him with good grace. Now Luffy may be a man, but growing up with a hot head maid like Nami who absolutely insisted he looked cute in dresses just made it hard to refuse her. Luffy didn't care either way and neither did his family or the people of the country so as long as he wasn't naked there was no problem.

This particular time Nami had picked a red silk dress that hugged his body, a simple but gold necklace adorned his neck and a rose gold hair burette pinned up one side of his hair. As he walked through the parted crowd several people reached for him. Two guards stood by his side as the allowed the people to touch for a second before they were shoving them back in to the crowd. Zoro and Sanji did their best to keep the people at bay, but seeing how Luffy was deeply loved they needed to rush through the crowd at a pushing speed. Right behind them Usopp, his butler, ran after them as the crowd closed behind them while yelling something; it wasn't until they were in the carriage that they were able to actually hear anything.

"Luffy, the king wishes to speak to you as soon as you arrive." He said adjusting and patting his clothes down after that disaster.

"What does grandpa want now?" Luffy asked annoyed, glancing out the window his gaze fell to the ocean that sparkled brightly under the blazing sun.

"He did not state what he wished to speak to you about, however he did state it was urgent in his letter." Usopp said fumbling around to look for said letter.

It better be, I cut my visit short with Sabo because of him." Luffy huffed as he glared out the window.

"I understand how you feel, but you as well as anyone knows the king never states anything as urgent ever." Usopp said.

"Could it be Ace?!" Luffy shouted panic running through him.

"No no! If it we're your brother I am most positive the king would have informed you through the letter." Usopp said waving his hands.

"What could grandpa want?" Luffy asked himself, but there was no time to ponder seeing as the carriage was now slowing down in front of the castle. Swinging the door open he hoped off the carriage ignoring Nami's protest about damage or whatever and walked in to the castle.

"Luffy you've returned!" Ace voice came causing relief to wash over Luffy.

"Yeah, grandpa said he wanted to speak to me and said it was urgent." Luffy said while his brother hugged him tightly.

"I see, so how is Sabo?" Ace asked pulling away.

"Good! Koala is pregnant again." Luffy said smiling.

"Another and so soon?!" Ace asked surprised.

"Yeah that scared me too." Luffy said laughing.

"Well he did say he wanted a big family." Ace said laughing along.

"Welcome home Luffy-sama!" The servants all greeted with a large smile.

"Yes welcome home Luffy." His grandfather said stepping in to the room.

"I'm home!" He said as he approached his grandfather. "So what's wrong?" He asked confused since everything seemed to be normal.

"Everyone clear out!" Garp shouted causing everyone to hurry out the nearest door. Remaining their was Luffy, Ace, and their grandfather.

"Grandpa?"

"Luffy, as the king my orders are absolute. If I were to say you cannot take that step forward then you can't take it, as well if I were to tell you to take a step back then you must step back." He said his back now turned to Luffy.

"What are you—"

"Luffy you will never set out to sea." Garp said before Luffy could continue.

"What?!"

"Furthermore, you are now engaged to the king of Dressrosa. You will set out to Dressrosa to your future husband in three days time so prepare for then." He said beginning to walk away.

"Why are you—you can't do this to me! You said that when I was eighteen I could set out to sea!" Luffy shouted enraged.

"I told that to a child who I thought would let go of such ridiculous dreams!" Garp shouted back.

"You promised!" 

"I will not let you set out only to lose you to a sea of uncertainty! I will not give another loved one to the sea!" Garp shouted.

"I am not them!" Luffy shouted back. The room suddenly seemed a lot colder than it did seconds ago. His face did not reveal what he felt but the way his back tensed at his words made it perfectly clear how he felt.

"Three days Luffy." Was all he said before walking away.

The time for Luffy to meet his husband has been set in stone, and it was at that moment that Luffy swore he would never forgive the man that will be his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not edited forgive me!

Our stories continues three days later after the sudden announcement of Luffy's engagement. Luffy shuts himself in his room, which is settled at the highest point of the castle just so he could see the ocean view every night before he goes to sleep. At the moment however everything in his room was being smashed to bit as they fell victims to his fit of rage. This had been going on since he was told of his sudden engagement.

"Luffy! Stop this!" Nami shouted.

"I have done everything he has asked of me and stayed put all this time! So why the hell is he sending me off to some idiot I don't know?!" He shouted smashing his mirror.

"Luffy you idiot stop hurting yourself!" Nami shouted grabbing ahold of his bleeding arm. Taking it she pulled him towards the bed, which had been the first to suffer from his fit, and made him sit while she grabbed some alcohol and bandages. "I know you are upset, but what choice do you have?" She asked in a whisper.

"I will always hate that man." Luffy said after a while.

"You can't hate the man Luffy, you don't even know him."

"Because of him I can't go out to sea....how can I be free if I'm being taken away to some country where I'm going to be for the rest of my life. I'm just going from one prison to another."

"You got some pretty lavish prisons if you ask me." She said tightening the bandages around his knuckles. A sudden knock made them fall silent for a moment.

"Luffy the ship to Dressrosa is ready." Usopp's voice came through.

"I wish I could run away." He said pushing himself up.

"Luffy, his majesty Trafalgar Law is also here waiting on the ship." Usopp added almost to quietly.

Freezing on the spot Luffy balled up his fist causing blood to spread through the bandages. Gritting his teeth he stomped his way across his room to his balcony, looking out he could see the large ship painted white. Walking away he turned to look at Nami who only looked at him sadly.

"I'm going to do everything I can to escape the moment I can." He stated firmly.

"Luffy! You can't do that, he will think you are betraying him! Our country could suffer greatly from your actions." She said yanking him towards her.

"Then I will make him hate me, I will make him hate me so much that he runs me out of the castle and his country."

"Luffy..."

"Luffy we must leave at once." Usopp said knocking on the door once again. Ignoring him Luffy continued.

"I'll do that and then we can set out to sea, there we can be whatever we want and you can draw the world map!" Luffy said pulling away and began to fumble with his dress. Nami walked over to him and began to pull the blue string tighter around his waist, tying it she turned him around and patted down the wrinkled dress as best she could.

"I never wanted to be a maid you know, but your parents were so kind to me and you were so adorable that it was inevitable. Making a world map was a dream you and I created as children Luffy, something I thought you had long forgotten even. I can't say I approve of you wanting to make your husband hate you, but I'm here for you and your happiness. I'm going to make sure I get us lots of gold though!" She said smiling at him as she pulled him in for a brief hug. "Now then shall we go?" She asked him smiling.

"Yeah let's do this."

                             ⊂(ο･㉨･ο）⊃

As soon as they arrived at the ship port the people of Foosha kingdom began to celebrate and cry for the lost of their prince. Cheers rang for his engagement and bottles smashed against the ship as a sign of good luck to their future ahead. Sadly waving his goodbyes he stared up at the staircase that led on to the ship that would take him from the home he grew up. Moving forward with his attendants close behind, those of which consisted of the following: Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Dr. Chopper. The doctor was the youngest in all the country and has looked after Luffy the last two years so he insisted in moving with them to Dressrosa.

"Your highness." A woman dressed in black robes said bowing to greet him. "My name is Nico Robin, I am his majesty first guard and all security is under my command so rest assure you are in good hands." She said stepping aside to let him walk on.

"Oh, my name is Monkey D. Luffy nice to meet you." He said.

"The pleasure is all mine, I will call for Franky who is my second in command to lead you to the king while I take care of the rest." She said just as a large man with sunglasses on and obnoxious blue hair stepped forward.

"Super nice to meet you your highness!" He shouted while bowing low. "Please." He said indicating Luffy to walk ahead of him as they broke away from the group.

"Is the king to busy to come and meet me himself?" Luffy asked irritated.

"I'm afraid so, he may be getting married but business doesn't seem to care to much about that." He said as he pointed to the right leading them down a hallway that seemed never ending from where they stood.

"I see." And that was the end of it as they entered a room that was lit brightly and a large wooden desk sat in the middle of it with papers stacked up high. Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the room, one that made Luffy suddenly feel weak and his sense to heighten when he smelled the familiar scent of an alpha. The smell was calm and alluring like a dense forest where pine cones could be found all around, it made Luffy think of an adventure just waiting to happen. Following the smell he was shocked to see a man that practically towered over him, gold eyes were casted downward as he carried on the conversation on the phone. Midnight blue hair was ruffled in what seemed agitation and following it down was side burns and a very neat goatee. A yellow silk shirt hugged his body tight with the sleeves rolled up showing off his muscular arms and large hands with death written on his fingers. Tight light blue pants with spots also clung tightly to long lean legs that held up the man that stood before him. For a moment Luffy wondered what it feel like to be held down by such a man.

Those golden eyes looked up and stared right at Luffy causing his legs to feel very weak underneath him and his breathing to fall short. Looking away for a brief moment as he felt his face burn in shame, but allowed himself to look back at the man who was now hanging up the phone.

"I see you have arrive Luffy-ya." He spoke to him and Luffy wish he never stop speaking to him.

"Yes, but it's a shame I had to come see you." He answered pushing down any sort of need.

"Excuse me." Franky said bowing before leaving the room.

"I was going to go to you but I got a sudden call that needed my attention first."

"Uh huh, because your future husband is not as important."

"We will be seeing each other for a very long time from now, I don't see why a few minutes later should matter." He answered annoyed. Good.

"It doesn't, but first impression matters sometimes....Torao." Luffy said calling him by the name he came up with after first hearing his name and decide then and there it was ridiculous.

"Torao? My name is Trafalgar Law."

"I know but it's stupid so Torao is how I will call you." Luffy said turning away from him. He could feel the frustration coming off his husband to be but that didn't matter to him. "Will you be locked away in this room the whole trip?" Luffy asked.

"Perhaps but I will be attending dinner." He answered after he managed to compose himself.

"I don't want to marry you." Luffy stated after a moment.

"What—"

"If it's for the sake of my country then so be it, but I hate this and I want nothing to do with it. The marriage will be a written agreement that neither of us have to act like we actually care. We will be strangers at most so don't try so hard to make this work." Luffy said as he turned to look at him.

Lips pulled in to a tight frown Law walked up to Luffy and grabbed ahold of Luffy's wrist. The shock that was sent through his body felt so sudden he nearly collapsed on the spot, but he forced himself to still under those golden eyes. He could feel the minty breath trace his skin as Law bent down to let his lips ghost over his skin. Shuddering against it he attempted to pull away but a strong grip held him there as he felt lips press against his neck. Pulling away he stared down at Luffy who was trying to remember how it was he was suppose to breathe.

"Strangers? A written agreement where love isn't a thing? That's fine I will have my lovers and you will have yours, after all as long as we keep up a pretty picture for the people what does it matter what happens behind closed doors." Law said pulling away. The way his heart clenched at those words made him feel like it was being torn to pieces but he ignored it.

"They want children too." And if you were to ask Luffy why he said that he wouldn't be able to answer.

"You don't need to love someone in order to have sex with them, even enemies are known to have rough and very passionate sex just for the hell of it. So creating children with you won't be a problem." Law said walking behind his desk.

"Then you don't need me, you could choose someone else." Luffy said but felt his stomach twist.

"True, but having ties with your country benefits me as well; so you will do." Law said but he was no longer looking at him. Luffy gritted his teeth and turned to leave.

"You may have my body for this marriage, but you will never have my heart." And that was the end of it as Luffy slammed the door behind him. Franky stood at the door waiting for Luffy and was surprised by the anger that surrounded him.

"Your highness...?"

"Take me to my room." Luffy snapped.

"Yes right this way—"

"Wait is it one I'll be sharing with him?"

"Yes your highness, we—"

"I'd rather walk the planks then sleep with him, lead me to an empty room." He said walking off.

"As you super wish your highness." He said bowing and leaded the way this time. For a moment Franky wonder what could have possibly happen in the brief moments he left the two together. After all he this was the first time in a long time since he had seen his king so excited for something. And yet why was his husband to be walking out the room fuming with anger?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being a shithead and not updating but work as been crazy but I am back!! Please excuse the shitty writing I don’t have a beta but it will be okay!!

Falling in love or love at first sight was a fairytale often told to children as a way for them to believe in love in a world which hardly contains it. However as they get older one could only hope that their children would actually find someone in this cruel world where it seemed to be a fleeting thing. For Luffy though it seemed love was not something he was going to seek out with the man that now sat across from him at the dinner table. It was tense and the silence that hung in the air was so heavy a knife could pierce through it, but he refused to speak to the man. Law eyes never once looked at him even when he entered the room and gave him a brief greeting, instead they were staring intently on the files that laid out in front of him. Food never once touched as he scanned over the sheets over and over. Luffy on the other hand scarfed down the food that seemed to be exploding with flavor knowing full and well it was Sanji who cooked it, the knight who loved cooking above all else.

"You majesty do you wish to eat something else?" A maid asked. A cigarette was tucked between full lips and goggles we're placed in front of her eyes. Going by her scent Luffy could tell she was a Beta.

"No Baby 5 just have this sent to my room." Law said standing up picking up the files with him.

"As you wish." She said bowing and leaving the room in a hurry.

"Dinner was great." Luffy said not being able to keep quiet much longer. The retreating figure stopped for a moment before looking back.

"Yes it was, but we are strangers after all." Law scoffed before continuing his way. Luffy hated the feeling that seem to erupt every time.

"Right." Was his only answer to no one in particular.

Getting up from his seat he made his way back to his room. As he walked there he found Nami arguing with another maid about how to handle the dresses that were packed neatly away. Ignoring the bickering duo he continued his way down the hallway that led to his temporary room. Arriving he pushed himself inside the empty room that was clearly not set to accept any guest, ignoring that as well he dropped down to his bed. The silence that followed was a comfortable one for him until footsteps and a knock at his door broke that silence.

"Luffy." It was Usopp.

"Hmm."

"Is everything alright?"

"Just peachy." He answered.

"Things seem to be a bit tense with the king, did you guys already have a lover spat?" He asked laughing.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate that guy?" Luffy asked while turning over to face the ceiling.

"So much so that I'm tired of hearing it, but you are going to live with him so the least you can do is get along." He said settling down next to Luffy.

"I don't have to do anything, besides we've already agree to act like strangers. It's only for the public after all."

"I see, so I heard from Nami that you plan to make the man hate you. Is this your way of doing it?" Usopp asked. Luffy quickly sat up when he said that.

"Yes and this is working in my favor!" He shouted happily. "You will join us right?!"

"Like her I don't think that's a good idea, but I've been meaning to go out to sea myself to look for my father." Usopp said with a distant look crossing his eyes.

"And we will find him too!" Luffy said happily completely forgetting the unpleasant dinner.

"How many people are you going to pull in to your scheme?" Nami asked suddenly popping up at the door.

"All of you!" He said while laughing.

"That can't be helped can it." She said while shaking her head.

"We choose to follow a crazy prince after all." Usopp said while laughing along with them. Settling down they watched as Luffy climbed off the bed to walk over to the window that faced the sea that laid out before them.

"It may seem like a stupid dream, but it's our dream to be free. Why does it have to be so wrong to everyone around us?" Luffy asked staring ahead.

"They have their reasons, but Luffy you were also born with responsibilities of a king. You carry the same dreams your parents once did and the same sense of adventure your uncle had. So chasing them might be wrong but it's what you decided right?" Nami said taking a seat next to Usopp.

"Yeah..." He said distantly. 

He didn't know how long he stood there or when they left his room but his eyes never wander to far from the ocean. It must have been long because the once orange skies had darken and the moon shined brightly on to the surface of the calming waves. Finally pulling away from the window he walked out of his room and down the hall that would lead him to the main deck where he could get a better view of the ocean. As he made his way through he passed by several bustling servants that seemed to be making their way to Law's room; curious he followed after them. When they arrived to the room he peeked in to see as they fumbled around with his sheets of the bed first and then proceed with the man himself.

Law held the paper up in the air as they changed him out of his garments, and Luffy could do nothing but stare at the sight before him. Tan toned skin was revealed when his shirt was removed first, along with it was the ink of a tribal heart that adorned his pecs and abs. They quickly slipped on a silk royal purple top covering the tattoos and quickly undid the buttons to his pants and as they slid down his toned legs and calf muscle we're presented to him in full glory. But all to soon they were covered by pants that matched the top of his sleeping outfit. Just as he was about to pull away from the place to avoid getting found out a voice caught his attention.

"Calling us in to sleep with you Law is terrible you know? Especially when you have someone to warm your bed now." A sickly sweet voice said causing Luffy to turn back around to peek back inside.

"I don't mind! If I'm needed I will always come!" Another voice came, which he knew belong to Baby 5.

"Shut it! So annoying!" Another voice said.

"You shut it Bonney." Baby 5 shouted back.

"Monet, do you got more food?" Bonney asked ignoring the whining girl.

"No but never mind that, Law how long are you going to keep silent?" Monet asked.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me so what does it matter?" Law asked looking towards them and Luffy followed his gaze despite the feeling that seemed to be eating away at him. 

Laying on the bed they were suppose to be sharing were three girls dressed lightly. One of them had eyes that shined like gold, she had long green hair and delicate features; long legs stretched out in front of her as she held a book in her hands. The one next to her was Baby 5, she had her legs tucked underneath her and a fresh cigarette was tucked between her lips. Finally the one laying on her stomach had bright pink hair and jewelry covered her arms and ears, food surrounded her but it was quickly being scarfed down by the second. All of them were betas. 

"Nothing to do with you?" Monet asked confused. 

"Yes, apparently he hates this and wants nothing to do with it." Law said walking towards the bed. Climbing on they moved so he could settle amongst them.

"Oh my...well did you—" Baby 5 began but Law cut her off.

"No there is no need for that; he made his decision already." Law stated simply before turning over to settle in. 

"It's not like you to give in so easily." Bonney said finishing up her food and laid down next to the two that had already settled.

"It's not?" He asked in a whisper.

And that was the last thing Luffy heard before the maids began to clear out the room and before he was found out ducked out to the nearest corner. The feeling that was running through him was painful and it made him feel like he couldn't breathe for a second. Inhaling deeply he walked away from the room where his fiancé was nestled between three women, and he didn't understand why he hated the fact he wasn't the one laying there next to him. Taking that feeling and burying it deep within him he ran off to where he originally intended to go. Arriving he breathed in the ocean scent that surrounded him and calmed his racing heart to a normal beat.

"Your highness." Robins voice came interrupting his thoughts. Turning to acknowledge her he noticed she held her coat out for him. "The night is cold, please wear this to keep you from catching a cold." She said handing it to him. 

"Thank you." He said putting it on.

"Your dress is beautiful by the way." She said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah Nami had this made...it doesn't bother you?" He asked.

"No, if it is something you like then I have no problem with it." She said.

"I don't like or hate it but Nami says I look good so it's fine." He answered. 

"Well it does suit you." She said and with that they fell in to a comfortable silence.

"Is there anything you want to do besides this?" Luffy asked suddenly.

She seem to think about it for a minute, "Yes actually, my parents were archeologist and for me chasing that same thrill of laying hands on ancient items is a dream of mine." She said.

"Really?! Then it's settle when I set out to sea you can tag along!" He said while laughing.

"Oh my well I'll be more than happy to join you." She said laughing with him.

"Ah don't call me you highness it's weird! Call me Luffy okay! We're friends after all." He said startling her.

"Alright." She said smiling at him. He nodded at her and turned his attention back to the sea ahead of him. He felt the moment Robin left his side to retire for the night and it wasn't long for him to follow in suit. When he arrived Nami stood there with a red nightgown in her arms. She quickly undid the blue dress and slipped on the gown that felt light compared to the dress he had on before. As she was making sure to remove his jewelry Luffy spoke.

"Torao doesn't even need me! It won't be long before he is telling me to go! Hahaha!!" He said laughing. Raising a questioning eyebrow she slowly placed the necklace on the counter.

"What makes you say that?" She asked fixing his collar.

"He has three women sleeping with him right now!" He said causing her to come to a complete stop.

"....HE WHAT?!" she asked shouting. Startled he pulled away from her as a rage seeped out of her. "Did you say three?!" She asked.

"Uh yeah but it's okay remember we need him to not want us." He said trying to calm her.

"Luffy, even if this is our goal to get away the two of you should remain faithful!" She said, and Luffy feared she was going to murder someone. 

"Ah of course but I did tell him I want nothing to do with him so it's not like I can ask him not to sleep around." Luffy said waving his hands around as he began to sweat heavily. 

"Fine whatever; I don't like it but this is your marriage not mine." She said leaving the room.

"Yeah it is....isn't it?" He asked after she was long gone. Laying down he wrapped himself up tight and for a moment wished that Law was next to him warming him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some fan art for my story! Check it out on my tumblr inkmonster69.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. The chapters are ready but I need to go back edit them but life is crazy and I forget so I didn't edit this but I'll post it anyways!

As the days went on Luffy could feel himself growing bored of the peaceful atmosphere, well not so peaceful at times. Most times he would pass by Law and the man would just continue on without so much as a glance. Every night Luffy would go to see if the three would accompany him at night and without fail every night they were there. It annoyed him to see Law sleeping so peacefully between them while he slept alone, even when he couldn't understand why. This morning however was different because Law had requested to see him and he refused to acknowledge the short moment of happiness his heart felt when he heard that.

"I wonder what that shameless man wants." Nami said annoyed, she was currently sorting through the dresses as she decide what to put on Luffy. He was currently sitting on the bed only in his underwear.

"Who knows...must be important though because he doesn't ever talk to me." Luffy said. 

"I wouldn't go at all if I were you, that Playboy!" She said picking out a long sea green dress with thick straps, it was simple yet very beautiful. Making him stand up she slipped it over his head. Nami was not letting go of what she heard that night and since then has called him several names revolving around the ones she just called him.

"I don't want to but like I said it might be important." He said as she fixed the dress.

"Well try not to argue with him and come right back as soon as you're done so you can eat breakfast." She said pushing him out of the room. Franky stood outside the door waiting for Luffy to come out.

"You look super nice Luffy!" Franky said, he too had taken up calling him Luffy. 

"Thank you." He said walking ahead of him. "Do you know why he wanted to talk to me?" Luffy asked.

"Well we are getting close to Dressrosa soon, so it might have something to do with that." Franky said shrugging his large shoulders.

"I see." 

As soon as they arrived Law's voice came through the door telling them to come on in. Stepping in Luffy noticed they were in the room where he first told Law he wanted nothing to do with him. He could sense the smell of the three women who normally accompany him at night clinging to him. Ignoring that consuming feeling he walked all the way in and waited for Law to acknowledge his presence, but the man seemed to be engrossed on whatever was in front of him. Faintly he could hear Franky excusing himself before he spoke up. 

"What do you want Torao?" Luffy asked getting agitated. 

"My name is Trafalgar Law, as hard as that may be for you please make an effort to use it." Law answered without looking up. Luffy hated the fact Law wouldn't look at him even as he stood right in front of him. 

"Yeah well it's also a common thing to look at a person when you talk to them." Luffy said in retaliation. Law looked up and now Luffy remembered why he wanted him to look at him. Those gold eyes seem to peer deep within him and for a moment something flashed in those deep pool of gold but just like that it was gone.

"I don't have time to argue with you so I'm going to make this quick; we will be arriving at Dressrosa in the next twelve hours. My people will be awaiting there to see who their queen will be, so even if you don't like it you will have to stand by my side and put up an act." Law said letting his gaze fall once again.

"An act?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yes, we have to act like we are completely in love or whatever." Law said waving his hand around in annoyance. Luffy gripped on to his dress and gritted his teeth but didn't voice his own opinion.

"Right, I can do it if it's act. There is no way I can actually be in love." Luffy said as he left the room, completely missing the look of shock that crossed Law's face.

Stomping down the hall with Franky hot on his tail Luffy could only feel angry every time he spoke to Law. He was always treating Luffy like his existence was a nuisance to him, and if he could choose someone else he would in a heartbeat. It sadden him to think that Law could replace him that easily but then he would turn around and be happy because that meant he could be free. Only it seemed to him that wanting to take to the ocean was becoming rather insignificant when he thought about how much he wanted Law to notice him. Making his way down through the ship he arrived at the room where guards would train for several hours a day. Slamming the door open all eyes fell on him and quickly they all lined up and bowed before him.

"Good morning your highness." They shouted in unison.

"Yes yes good morning, where is Zoro and Sanji?" He asked stepping in. Franky was standing behind out of breath.

"They just went above deck to look for you, your highness!" One of them answered.

"Thanks." And he was gone again with Franky trying to desperately keep up. Stepping on to the decks they looked around until they spotted the two standing side by side while arguing about something stupid. Closing up on them he notice their bickering come to a stop when he was in front of them.

"Luffy?" They asked.

"Let's fight I am so mad right now I might just go destroy half the things on this ship!" Luffy said with his hands on his hips.

"That's fine but are we going to do it while you wear that dress? I'm not trying to die because you decided to fight with the dress on." Zoro said. 

"Do you have any slacks you can wear?" Sanji asked. 

"Nope! But let's fight anyways." He said. 

"Yeah no." Zoro said holding up his hands.

"Sorry Luffy, but strict orders from the beautiful Nami are not to fight with you while wearing one of her specially made dresses." Sanji said shaking his head. Groaning Luffy turned to look at Franky but he quickly shook his head at the mere thought of an angry Nami. 

"Why don't you tell us what's wrong." Zoro said instead. 

"Nothing. Everything is just fine and yet it's annoying." Luffy said crossing his arms. 

"What is?" Sanji asked confused.

"I don't know." Luffy answered confusing them more.

"Well nothing we can do about that." Zoro said shrugging.

"Where is the effort?!" Franky shouted.

"It's best to let Luffy figure things out on his own when it comes to things like this. Trying to unravel it when he doesn't even understand himself just makes him more confused." Zoro said. 

"Why don't I make you some tasty meat instead." Sanji said ruffling his hair. 

"Oh yeah I haven't had breakfast." He said when his stomach rumbled in hunger.

Just as they walked in to the dining room talking about what they we're going to do today, when a throat being cleared interrupted them. Their attention fell on the king who sat at the table with a meal recently placed there. The three guards bowed in a greeting before leaving the room quietly, leaving Luffy alone with Law. Frowning he took his seat across from him and glared down at his empty plate but looked up when he felt eyes on him. Looking up he felt his heart begin to pick up speed when he saw Law observing him quietly for a second before continuing his meal. Feeling his face burn red he went back to glaring down at his empty plate and patiently sat there waiting for his own meal. It wasn't long before Sanji walked back in with his meal in his hands, setting it down he quietly told him to enjoy his meal. Smiling up at him he thanked him and dig in.

"The wedding will happen a week after we have settled in." Law said so suddenly it startled him. 

"Hmm." Was his only response.

"Do you have an outfit for it or will you choose from the options there?" Law asked.

"Seeing as I was just told about the wedding I didn't really get a chance to plan for it, so I guess I'll be choosing from there; or more like Nami will." Luffy answered.

"Alright, there is a man there who is the best at what he does so he can sit down with her as soon as we arrive so it can be put together in time." Law said.

"Is it going to be a grand wedding?" Luffy asked.

"No, only our families and powerful people who need to see the wedding happen will be there."

"How boring." Luffy said.

"Yes well seeing as it is just a contract of some sort the small wedding seems suitable. Anything grand is reserved for two people who actually love each other." Law said finishing his meal. 

"Of course because something like that will never suit us." Luffy said all while ignoring the clench in his heart. Forming a tight smile Law stood to leave.

"Of course." He said leaving. "I'll be in my room the rest of the trip so if you need anything speak to Robin." And with that left the room. Finishing his own meal Luffy sat there biting down on his lip in frustration; balling his fist he fought down the urge to scream. He truly could not stand that man.                             

When the finally arrived to the port of Dressrosa Luffy thought he would cry in relief at thought of being able to stretch his legs. However just as much as he anticipated this moment he dreaded it as well, and the screams outside reminded of him of just that. Nami was currently fumbling to put on his dress for the occasion, it was a pink pearl, line off shoulder lace short dress. Decorated on it were small pink roses and a white ribbon wrapped his waist, and the accessory for it was a flower crown that consisted of pink roses along with his gold chain. It was a dress that Nami claimed to make anybody be very jealous of how great Luffy looked in it, but he didn't care about that. He wanted to know what Law would think after seeing him in it.

 "I'll make sure to make you a wonderful dress." Nami said ruffling the end of the dress.

"Yeah thank you." He said absentmindedly.

"Luffy, are you ready?" Usopp asked walking in.

"Yeah, is Law waiting for me?" He asked hopefully, but quickly hid it. Law had kept his word in staying his room the rest of the trip so he hadn't seen him since that breakfast. The hope though had not gone unseen.

"Yes actually; he is waiting for you to exit out the ship together." Usopp said. Hearing that he quickly checked himself one more time and ran out. 

"Who the heck is that?" Usopp asked staring after him.

"Don't ask me." Nami said sighing tiredly.

Luffy was quickly making his way through the people who were more than eager to leave the  ship like him, but waiting for royalty to exit first was what kept them at bay. Feeling bad he picked up his pace for them or that is what he told himself. It didn't take long for him to find Law seeing as he was following his scent, finding him he took in his appearance; he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing his tattoos, and a dark blue waistcoat buttoned neatly over it. Long black pants tucked neatly in to a pair of equally black boots which made him seem taller than he already was. A outfit that suited Law greatly, blushing he picked up his pace again to get to him but slowed down when he saw the three that were standing next to him and just chatting away. Shoving the nasty feeling that was boiling in the pit of his stomach he approached the man. 

Law turned to acknowledge him but seemed to be taken back. Gold eyes seem to greedily take in the sight before them before he turned away and held his arm out for Luffy to take. Reaching out he slid his hand in between the space made for him; the contact made was enough to make him shudder at the please feeling that spread through him. Basking in the feeling Luffy allowed his eyes to travel up to see a pair of gold ones staring down at him. Gripping his hold on the arm he refused to lose eye contact with the man standing next to him. 

"Ready or not the show begins now." Law said staring ahead breaking the contact.

And so the curtain arises to a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! New chapter!!

Nothing had prepared Luffy for the cheering that followed when they stepped one foot off the ship. It felt like the very ground shook from the strength of the screams, laughing he waved at them as they gushed about adorable he looked. Before they walked ahead guards took their place in separating the crowd to let them walk through it without breaking something. Walking forward several people smiled and threw rose petals at them littering the ground in red and pink roses. A small child manage to escape the guards and ran towards Law with a full rose in her hands, handing it to him with a large smile. He kneeled down and accepted the rose with a tender smile, it was so foreign to Luffy that he held his breath at the sight before him. Standing up Law handed the rose to Luffy before they continued forward in to the city where more shouting and words for a happy future where thrown at them. Luffy accepted as many gifts as he could and made Usopp and the others accept them as well, by the time they had reached the end of it a wagon carried most of the gifts.

"It will take you forever to get through this." Nami said poking around in the gifts.

"Most if not all gifts will be trashed." Law said causing Luffy to turn so fast he almost fell.

"What are you saying?! These were gifted to me by your people and you want me to trash them?" He asked frowning.

"Just as there are people who love the royal families there are those who want to harm us, so this is for our safety." Law said climbing in to the carriage.

"Well can I at least keep the ones that were given to me by the children? Or do you doubt them as well?" Luffy asked settling in across from Law.

"You would be a fool not to." Law said simply. 

"You are unbearable." Luffy said crossing his arms. "Have at least a little faith to those who surround your life." He added. 

"They exist and I am their king, is that not enough?" He asked. Luffy's shoulders slouched at his words and he could feel irritation begin to itch away under his skin. And for some reason he told himself to get use to that feeling already because this was obviously going to begin to be a norm. 

"The country is it's people Torao, they can't be replaced so cherish them. They obviously love their king so you should give them the same love and respect they give you." Luffy said repeating the same words a certain blue haired princess told him.

"I never thought I would hear words like that from you." Law said.

"Yeah well I was a prince, and even if I never intended to take a throne it was still necessary for me to know this much." Luffy answered feeling a bit offended.

"You never wanted to rule?" Law asked a bit surprised.

"No, if you were to believe it; I have things I want to do but things happen." Luffy said gazing out the window. When Law didn't answer Luffy fell silent and watched the colorful house that pass by each one more brightly colored than the last. The pavement below had designs of swirls and flowers that decorated it whole, following the patterns his eyes landed on the colosseum that was to the very left from them. Luffy had heard stories about that grand building; the legends that rose from there and the battles that would ensue there. Every single one of them said to be so brutal that blood would paint the floor red and bodies would lay motionless on the ground. The mere thought of being able to go out in a battle like that sent shivers down his spine, an excitement he was ready to feel since it's been awhile since he actually had a chance to fight anybody. Fidgeting in his seat he began to play with the hem of his dress, and the reason for that maybe the fact that he felt those eyes slowly tracing his body. They were undressing him slowly, revealing his flushed skin and what felt like hands traced every part of it. He was desired by him.

"The dress suits you, it matches your skin very well." Law said after staring for awhile.

"Oh really? Well thank you." Luffy answered satisfied. Even if he had managed to push the question of what Law thought about his dress it was still nagging him; so his answer was one that can settle the already many questions running through him. "You, um, look good too." He said looking over him once before turning away.

If Law had anything to say about his statement he never voiced them; choosing instead to let a comfortable silence to hang between them. The ride to the castle was not as long as Luffy suspected, but when they arrived he was marveled at what stood before him. A pure white castle towered high before them; gold lined the edges and royal drapes with a black royal symbol printed on them hung above the entrance. Luffy was use to seeing the black stones that was used to create his home so the pure white blinded him for a second.

"It's beautiful." Luffy said awestruck by it.

"Shall we?" Law said breaking him from his daze. His arm held out for him to take.

"Yeah." Luffy answered slipping his hand in to let Law lead him in. As they walked in he could feel eyes on them; servants ran around but seem to stop briefly to glance at their king and the man in his arms.

"We are going to meet my father, so try not to say anything that will break his heart. He still believe in a thing called love; so at the very least let him believe this lie." Law said.

"Will this lie make him happy?" He asked tightening his grip. 

"He once said to me, 'Law, the day you come up to me with the person you know will love you enough til death you part; that will be the day I know I can die happy.' is what he said. I only laughed at him and said that was impossible. Who knew that I at the end of the day I was right." Law said chuckling. 

"With time and patience anything can be accomplished, or at least that's what my grandpa would say." Luffy said hating the fact Law was self loathing. 

"He doesn't exactly have the time and I don't have the patience." Law answered through gritted teeth as they finally came to stop. Luffy fell silent at those word and kept quiet as they stepped in to the room. The room was painted a dark blue and pictures covered the wall some of which consisted of Law and a tall blonde hair man. Following the trail of pictures his eyes landed on the bed where the same man from the pictures laid; pale skin and slow raggedy breathing just showed how bad it was. Law pulled away from Luffy to walk over to the bedside and bent over to whisper to the man, whatever he said woke the man from his light sleep and struggled to sit up. With help he finally sat up straight and looked right at Luffy who was trying not to look like a hunted deer under those observant eyes.

"You truly are very beautiful." The man spoke, his voice was soothing despite the coughing fit that racked his body. 

"Thank you...oh my name is—"

"Monkey D. Luffy, I know I have heard so much about you." 

"About me?" He asked confused.

"Father." Law said before he could say anything else.

"Yes yes I'm sorry, my name is Donquixote Rosinante but you can call me Corazon." He said smiling at Luffy. 

"Cora-san." Luffy said shorting the name even more. 

"Haha, that seems like something you would do." Cora-san said slipping on a coat.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm glad you are joining our family Luffy. I know my health isn't at it's best but I'll be there for the big day, so answer me one question." He said as he accommodated himself again. 

"What is it?"

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"Dad?!" Law shouted, but Cora-san raised a hand in order of silence.

"Why would you—" Luffy began.

"It's a simple question right?" He said.

In a instant Luffy fell deaf to the world around him, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears and the rapid pace of his breathing. How was he suppose to answer the man that laid there in his deathbed? How was he to tell him he had long since decide to hate Torao and keep him at a distance. Did he tell him the truth and say he would never come to love him...but could he truly say he will never love him? So many questions ran through his brain as he felt himself being pushed back in to reality, but he decide something then and there. He was never one who was good at lying so telling the man the truth was his final decision.

"No, I don't love him." 

"Luffy—" Law began.

"But I—I can learn to love him in time. After all with time and patience anything is possible, or at least that is what my grandpa believed." Luffy said repeating what he said earlier.

"....your grandfather is a wise man; despite everything people might say about him." Cora-san said smiling at Luffy, showing how satisfied he was with that answer. Luffy never look to where Law was but he could feel those eyes on him again. Footsteps made themselves over to him and a hand yanked his wrist. His eyes were trained on Law's back as he lead them out the room and out the hallway.

"I told you to lie to him." Law said when they were well away from the room.

"I couldn't do it okay, I was never good at lying anyways." Luffy said looking away.

"You told him that you could learn to love me, how is that not lying?" He asked as he began to pace.

"Usopp said that I was going to live with you so I should at least get along with you, who knows what can happen in the future." Luffy said watching Law come to a halt. 

"You said you wanted nothing to do with me and I accepted that, and now you want to learn how to love me? Bullshit. We are sticking with our decision to keeping a distance from each other." Law said. 

"No." 

"No?" 

"You don't get to decide what happens between the two of us!" Luffy shouted.

"And you do?!"

"It's not my thing to use my brain, it gives me fevers just trying to think, and that's why I have people who help me figure things out. I said what I did because I was angry and wasn't thinking, but now I'm choosing to try...why don't you want that?" Luffy asked.

"You're doing it because you don't have a choice! If I never came along you would have never had needed to try, loving me wouldn't even be necessary. So forgive me if I don't want the love you are trying so hard to create!" He said pacing further and further away from him.

"I'm not trying to do anything! I really do want to love you!" Luffy shouted back, and both Law and him were shocked by his words.

"Why?" Was the only the question that came.

"I said thinking gave me a fever so I don't know why, but I know what I feel. It's confusing and annoying...but never once did I hate it." Luffy said finally confessing all the things he has been feeling. Law seem to ponder his words for a moment before slowly making his way back to Luffy. Pulling him close he wrapped his arms around his waist and let his lips ghost over Luffy's own.

"Am I expected to try and love you in return?" He asked. Luffy's stomach twisted and turn at the thought of Law never loving him.

"Of course you are." Luffy said weakly as he stared at the lips that were mere inches away from him.

"I see." Was all that he said before pressing down his lips to Luffy's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I have been working nonstop for the last couple weeks and I have neglected a lot of things but vacation week is coming up so I will be on it!!

The shock that burned through him was enough to make his knees feel like jelly, and the lips that we're moving against his own were softer than he believed. Drowning in the feeling that Law was giving him he lifted his hand to grip on to his shirt and pull him even closer still. Teeth clashed against one another as the kiss got heavier by the second and clothes were being tugged harshly. Things may have gone further if it weren't for the fact that a throat being cleared suddenly interrupted them. Pushing each other away they quickly made haste to fix what they could; Luffy lost his flower crown at some point.

"I'm sorry to um interrupt but I heard of the king's condition and I wanted to see to him." A small voice came. Turning they saw Chopper who had been cooped up in the doctor's ship room the whole trip, claiming he wanted to study something and to not be interrupted.

"Um yes of course." Law said barely catching his breath. He began to lead Chopper ahead who in turn smiled and waved goodbye to Luffy, who was now trying desperately to fix his disheveled look. Smoothing his dress down as best he could; he manage to fight a blush down just as Nami turned the corner. 

"Oh Luffy! I need you for some measurements and....What did you do to the dress?!" Nami screeched at the sight of it.

"I uh sort of made out with Torao and it got kind of messy..." Luffy said fiddling his thumbs. 

"....I must have misheard. You did what now?" She asked with a smile that screamed murder.

"I uh made out with—" he started.

"Shut it you idiot!" She screeched while punching him in the face.

"But you asked me to repeat it!" He shouted holding his injured cheek while pouting.

"I said shut it! I heard you the first time, but I thought you said you wanted—"

"I know what I said, but what I'm feeling is different. I follow my gut all the time and this time I'm doing the same." He said.

"Luffy...what about your plans?" She asked after a while.

"We will think of something...I mean who says Torao can't join us and then we can really—"

"He is a king Luffy, that's not an option."

"What even are my options?"

"...look how about we leave these things for another day, but right now we need you to get you measured." She said pulling him to his feet.

"Measured?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's your wedding dress we are going to be fitting you in to."

                        ********** 

"I thought you already had my measurements." Luffy said stretching his stiff limbs. He had been bent every which way as soon as Iva-chan, the man in charge of making his wedding dress, had gotten ahold of him. He had pinched and pulled his skin until it bruised, and he had made him bend in ways he rather never speak of again.

"And I do, but Iva-chan is an expert so if she says bend it like you mean it then it must be for something right?" Nami asked doubtful.

"You mean you don't even know?!"

"I really wish I did." She said as they finally found the exit to the large store they were in. Pausing she went and grabbed the bag they left at the exit to pull a strawhat out.

"I haven't seen this in a while." Luffy said taking it from her. The hat had seen its years with how patched up it was and how faded the color on the ribbon had become. The hat was given to him by a adventurer who impacted his life with the stories he told about the large sea before them.

"You wore it all the time as a kid, but once your grandpa got ahold of you with all the prince duties....it just kind of got left behind." She said staring at it nostalgically. 

"Ever since I met Shanks I have been wanting to run out after him and see for myself all the stories he told come to life. This hat was a promise to him and yet I'm still not gone." He whispered placing the hat on his head and pushing his way out.

"Don't worry about that, we will be out there soon enough." She said following after him.

Walking out in to the streets that were full of life they did their best to walk around, it reminded them of home. Luffy smiled at the children who ran past them playing tag and the screaming merchants who shouted about their latest items. Even when he wanted to go out on adventures to the sea in front of him; he knew he would still miss his home like he is now. Smiling sadly at the thought of his home he made his way further along down the road where he came upon the main road. Standing before him was the colosseum he had first seen on the ride to the castle. The thrill that was running through his body was enough to convince him to walk towards it and see what was inside himself.

"Hey Nami lets—" He began, but she was nowhere to be found.

Shrugging his shoulders he picked up some clothes and a fake moustache. Shedding off the dress he put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a flowered patterned shirt which he left open, finally he placed the white moustache and a pair of shades. Walking up to the front door he saw a woman dressed with light armor standing guard with a clipboard in her hands. He walked up to her and gave her a large smile, placing his hands on his hips he stood there and waited for her to acknowledge him. 

"Can I help you?" She asked. 

"Yeah I've come to fight!" He said laughing.

"Oh really...well today all the slots are filled but you can be a spectator if you want." She said.

"Oh man, well okay let me in!"

"Okay but first I need a name."

"Luffy!" 

"....Oh just like the prince who will also be here today?" She asked looking for his name.

"Yeah....wait what?!"

"The king and his prince will be here today for the main events." She said looking back up.

"Right...well I guess I'll see them inside." Luffy said laughing as he walked right through all while ignoring the shouting girl behind him. 

He hadn't seen Usopp since they got off the boat so not knowing about the event wasn't a surprise. Now he was just here ahead of schedule so he might as well enjoy the fight for now and deal with everything else later. Passing through the underground passage of the colosseum he made his way in to a brightly lit room where hundred of different men stood around flexing and tightening their abs around him. Fighting the urge to pick a fight with one of them he slipped right through and made his way to where the spectators sat. Finding a good enough spot he took a seat and waited for it to begin; but as time went on it never did.

"Hey why is this taking so long?" He asked in whisper to the guy next to him. 

"Seems like we are waiting for the prince to show up first." He said looking around.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"You must not be from around here huh? Well this event is for them you see, before every royal wedding the warriors here choose what they wish for the royal families; whether it's good fortune or a large family they all give out their best wishes to their future royalty. When the battle ends whoever comes out winning is like a sign of what they will receive in years to come. Of course now it's just for traditional sake but before it was a big deal and large bets were placed on what the families would receive." He said.

 "I see....oh shit I got to go then!" He shouted leaving the man permanently confused.

Running out the way he came he went in search of Nami; who then in turn shouted at him for leaving her side. When she quickly realized what he was such in a hurry for they made a run back to the shop to look for a dress to fit him in for the occasion. Slipping their way past Iva-chan who was busy with another customer they walked to the back room that held the dresses in. While Nami shouted at him to lose the ridiculous outfit she skimmed the items to see what dress would do. After a while she choose a creamed colored laced dressed that went a little past his ankles, flowers and heart shape designs covered the chest area and down the legs where it split in two. She took the hat from him and looked around for an accessory to go with it, it wasn't long that she decide to go with a gold white rose pin that she use to pin up a side of his hair. Finally she adjusted the chain around his neck and pushed him out the front door where the carriage was waiting to take him right back to the colosseum.

"How do I look?" He asked before she shut the door.

"Good like usual, why do you—is this about Torao?" She asked with a I know it already face.

"No!...Maybe but I'm just making sure...I look...good for the crowd." He said quietly.

"You suck at lying, but yeah you look good enough to eat right now." She said giggling at the fact that Luffy was burning red. "But I'll let you go now...for the crowd you know." She said slamming the door before he could retaliate.

The ride there was enough time for him to calm his burning cheeks and to fix his look once more before it came to a stop in front of the colosseum. Getting down he was immediately rushed in by the attendants who gave him one more look over as they walked him up to the royal sitting area. Just as he arrived he saw Law standing with his people quietly whispering something before running a tired hand through his hair; he looked concerned.

"Torao?" He asked confused. Law looked up and paused for a moment to take in Luffy's outfit, blushing Luffy looked away.

"You're late." He said making his way over to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist he led him forward to their seat. "You look amazing by the way." He added in a whisper. Luffy looked up at him to take in his appearance as well, Law wore a dark royal blue suit with a black shirt underneath and a black tie to match. Overall he was looking very good right now too. 

"Thank you, you look good too." He whispered back while leaning in to the touch more; inhaling his scent was good enough to calm his nerves. Fingertips traced his waist lightly causing him to gasp at the sudden touch, looking back up at the man he was startled to see gold eyes staring down at him. Pouting he let himself be led to the love seat that had a very good view of the stadium. Just as he sat down he felt lips ghost over the shell of his ear.

"If you keep pouting like that I might have to kiss you till it goes away." Law said sending shivers down his spine. It wasn't often for the omega side of Luffy to come out but right now it was clawing away inside of him just below his skin. It suddenly felt very hot in the dress he was wearing despite how light it was and all he wanted to do was peel it right off, but right now he wanted one thing. Panting he gripped on to Law's sleeve and whined for Law to go through with his promise.

"Law...." He whined. Law frowned and quickly sniffed the air.

"Luffy...are you going into heat?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...hiiiiiiii! So it’s been a minute and there is no excuse just me being lazy to actually finish the chapter haha sorry

 

The heat Luffy could feel coming off his body was excruciating painful, and the need to peel off the dress was becoming greater by the second. Groaning he stood up and tried to walk away and find a place where he could just take the dress off and lie down on something cool; maybe on a block of ice. As he walked though he could feel something going down between his thighs with every step; with much effort he reached down and felt something slimy touch his fingers. Bring it back up he finally realized what Law had said just a moment ago. He was in heat. The slick on his fingers were clear and warm and a sickly sweet smell surrounded his body.

 "Your highness!" Robins voice came from behind him. She quickly draped him with a thin sheet and began to rush him outside the building. "Is this you first heat?!" She shouted in urgency.

 "No...I've had others." He said leaning heavily against her.

 "Okay, we will be heading back to the castle where I will take you to the king chambers." She said gently pushing him in to the carriage. Even through the haze Luffy understood what that meant, shaking he gripped Robins shirt.

 "No...no take me anywhere else but there." He said.

 "Luffy..."

 "Please." He whispered before passing out.

 Conflicted Robin held Luffy close to her as the carriage rode on through the crowds taking them to the castle. When they arrived she ordered the servant to prepare a secure room immediately and to find doctor Chopper to get her the suppressants. As they pass through he castle Robin could feel the eyes pressing on to their backs; the smell coming off Luffy was as sweet as it was strong and beginning to cause her dizziness. Next to her Luffy had stirred and muttered something about being hot before he began to pull at his clothing. Containing him she rushed them both in to the room where the servants took him and laid him down on the bed. The door was shut and they quickly yanked off his clothing to wipe off the slick that was still running down his legs.

 "Robin!." Chopper shouted banging the door open.

 "Doctor—"

 "What happened?"

 "His heat just—"

 "No, if he is at this stage there is no way it just started." Chopper said quickly doing a routine check.

 "....don't they all start like this?"

 "Yes, but Luffy isn't like the rest. It must have started in the morning, but the last time his heat came he had a small fever at most."

 "How is he different?"

 "His parents were both Alphas and his family consisted of pure alpha blood, but then he was born. That is why I stick to him, I want to see if carrying strong alpha blood allows him to never go into heat and maybe his blood could carry something to completely suppress heats for all omegas. Right now however is the first time I've seen him get in this state, suppressants don't work on him so for now we will deal the doors and see that the king—"

 "No!" Luffy shouted grabbing on to Chopper.

 "Luffy?!"

 "Luffy please he will be able to help you." Robin said.

 "No, I don't want him to touch me!" He shouted. The door slowly opened up to reveal Law standing there with a look that couldn't be describe. Walking in to the room he took long strides over to where Luffy was; taking his face in one hand, he forced Luffy to look at him. The touch on his heated skin was enough to make him moan and whimper underneath those eyes.

 "Learn to love me? I knew you were lying to me! This is an outright rejection and you want me to love you?!" With every word spoken one could see how Law trembled; whether it was due to anger or how close he stood to Luffy while he was in heat; they couldn't tell. "I heard of your plans to run to sea the first chance you had; well be very happy because after we get married you can do whatever the hell you please! Only I will be able to stop you from going, but don't worry I have no intentions. Go to sea Luffy and never come back." He said letting go of Luffy who seem to want to chase after him.

 "Your majesty!" Chopper shouted running over to Luffy's side who was trying to get up.

 "When this is over, let me know so we can place him in another room." Law said walking to the door.

 "Your highness..." Robin began but fell quiet when she noticed Law had no intentions of hearing her out.

 "Don't you dare allow him near me while he is in this state." He growled walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

 "Bring...him...backnngh..." Luffy said shaking as another wave of heat coursed through him.

 "No Luffy! I don't know how he manage to hold himself back while having your heat assault his senses; if we bring him back now things will be bad." Chopper said laying him back down.

 "Please...bring him...back." Luffy said trying to crawl off the bed.

 "Luffy!" Robin said catching him as he fell. "I'll bring him so stay put." She said laying him and looked over to Chopper who look even more concerned.

 "Robin, what are you doing?"

 "Maybe Luffy caused a misunderstanding and we can't let it go on to long." She said running out the door and chased after Law. Jogging to close the distance she ran until he saw his retreating figure go in to his office. Following him in she walked in without announcement and saw him hunched over. "Law?!" She asked so worried she called him by his name.

 “Go away! Don’t come in here while smelling like that!" He shouted while pacing angrily around the room.

 "Your highness…will you please…"

 "Until his heat passes he is to be restrained in the room with Dr. Chopper monitoring his condition. Have Nami sent to begin his new room and have his items move immediately to the room as well." He said finally sitting down.

 "Your highness if you would…."

 "Make sure my orders are effective immediately and don’t you dare come back until all of it is done." He said and with that dismissed her.

 Robin thought about it for a moment but against everything she simply bowed her head, "Yes your highness I will be back as soon as everything is in place." she said and left.

  **Days later…**

 "Please let me speak to Torao!" Luffy shouted to Robin who stood guard at his room.

 "I'm sorry his highness is currently busy at the moment, but I will tell him of you wishing to see him." she said to him.

 "You have been saying that for the past three days now!"

 "His highness is truly busy at the moment and I will…"

 "Stop saying that! I know he isn't busy, he is just hiding from me!"

 "Your highness, his majesty is dealing with some foreign diplomats at the moment, but as soon as he is done; I will do the best I can to get you an audience with him." Robin said.

 "An audience?! Am I not his husband to be, why am I waiting in line when I will be ruling by his side soon?!

 "Please your highness…."

 "No! Tell him that I wish to speak to him and if he refuses after everything…than I won’t hesitate to make my move." And with that walked away, leaving Robin dumbfounded.

 As Luffy walked away from there he could feel the ache deep within his chest tighten and burn. The nasty feeling was so painful it caused tears to appear in his eyes. Rubbing away at them furiously he breathed out slowly and waited for the knot in his stomach to dissolve, sighing slowly he came to a halt. If he allowed himself to think for a moment then logically he was only footsteps away from chasing his dream. The sea beyond him was right at his doorstep and yet now that it is; he cant seem to take the necessary steps to go out there. Leaning against the wall he slid down until he was seated with his knees up and his face hidden behind him. If only he had never met Law, then he would have found a way to escape to sea by now. Only now he knew what it felt like to be wrapped in his arms and the soft press of those lips slowly moving against his own. Lost in his own world he almost missed the footsteps coming closer. Looking up he saw it was Law reading some documents and two of his bed mates with him; Baby 5 and Bonney.

 "Your highness dinner will be ready shortly." Baby 5 said as she adjusted her cigarette.

 "Bring it to my room as usual." he answered briefly.

 "Of course your—"

 "So that’s why I cant even see you during meals." Luffy said interrupting Baby 5

 "Not now Luffy, I will see you when I get through these meetings." He said not even bothering to look up.

 "You are a fucking coward." Luffy said, and he could feel he was close to breaking but he held strong.

 "Your highness!!" Bonney shouted.

 "Leave us." Law said, waiting until they were out of sight he finally looked his way. For a moment Luffy thought he would faint from the intensity of that gaze but he decide not to waver.

 "Why are you running from me?!"

 "I have things to do, you are not so special as to be with all the time." Law said but his gaze was on those documents again. 

 "I'm standing right here and yet you won’t even look my way…I have been trying to clear something up but you wont give me five seconds."

 "There is nothing to talk about."

 "Will you just listen to me! I just want to tell—"

 "Luffy I have been working on getting you out of this marriage. So don’t force yourself to do anything anymore because I am not going to exhaust myself with you."

 "….fine…that perfect! I'm going to leave and go to sea, because I'm standing here trying, but you cant take two minutes to swallow your damn pride and speak with me. I will go out there Law and you will never see me again." He shouted with tears streaming down his face.

 Holding up his dress he ran off with a heaviness weighing down on him. Once he was out of the building he looked around to find a quiet spot, in the distance he spotted a garden. With the strange weight on his chest he made his way to the large willow tree in the center of the garden. Sitting down as soon as he reached it, he allowed his heart to calm down to a steady beat. Before him was a clear blue lake with koi fish swimming around lazily; closing his eyes he sighed heavily at the emotions he had felt all at once. Just as he was beginning to forget a voice cut through his moment of peace.

 “You truly are beautiful.” The voice, Cora-san, said.

 “Cora-san!” Luffy shouted as he stood up and bowed.

 “Oh please there is no need for formalities between us. Sit here with me.” He said as the guards placed two chairs down for them. “Did Law-chan tell you about this place?” He asked.

 “Torao….No, I was walking by here when I saw it.” He said avoiding Cora-san gaze.

 “When Law was a child…he claimed he had fallen in love and he was sure this person was his true mate. That boy was only 12 at the time but he sounded so sure of himself that I believed him.”

 “Does he still love them?” Luffy asked quietly even though his heart felt like it was being squeezed so tightly.

 “Yes, at least I can see that he still does.” He said turning his gaze over to the lake. Luffy  gripped his dress tightly and kept his eyes down trying so hard to burn a hole in the ground to bury himself in. “He wanted to marry them right under this willow tree, even cried when I told he couldn’t because he needs to make a public wedding first.” Cora-san finished while chuckling quietly.

 “If he loved them so much then why—“ Luffy began but was suddenly interrupted by a sudden cough followed by another and another. Frowning he turned to see Cora-san was hunched over clutching his chest while coughing violently. Immediately the guards hoisted him away from Luffy and left him there on his own.

 “If he loves them…then why is he marrying me?” He whispered to the wind that gently rustled the willow tree


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg is this a new chapter?!?!?! No way!!! But yes it is!! I want to thank everybody for their comments and support for this story!! So without any further interruptions please enjoy!!

“Nami…” Luffy began, he was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest.

“What is it Luffy?” She asked not looking up from her task of rearranging his evening dresses.

“I…I like Torao a lot.” He said hiding his face away between his knees.

“Luffy…are you sure because it could just you being stubborn and—”

“If it’s that! If it’s that then why does it hurt so much to hear he loves another!!” He shouted causing her to step back for a moment. “I want to go to sea so bad and find the freedom I’m being denied but…when I think about how I’ll never be able to see Tor–Law again….”  He pauses and hides away again.

Huffing she straightens up and crosses her arms, “Okay! It’s time to doll you up and make you the best looking person out there for tonight’s ball, where you are going to confess your feelings for him. We are going to figure this out together because you are a prince so who in their right mind will deny you?!”

“Nami…” he whispered.

“If he turns you down after everything then he should gouge his eyes out and live blind until he dies since he will never see something so beautiful again and then we go out to sea and find our freedom.” She said smiling wide.

“But he already loves—”

“Luffy!!!” She shouted so loudly it startled him off the bed. “The Luffy I know doesn’t give in cause of something so small! What happened to the selfish Luffy that will fight in the dresses I ask you time and time again not to do?! So he gets away with loving someone else but my butterfly oriental silk gets torn apart and blood all over it?! I waited three months for it to come in and it took you three seconds to completely destroy it!!”

“I already apologize for that!!”

“My bad is not a damn apology you imbecile!” She shouted while punching the nearest thing…his face. “Ah…my bad your highness.”

“You demon!!”

“Well that’s besides the point, because our goal today is to steal that heartless bastard heart!”

“Wait!”

“What?! What is it?”

“If he’s heartless how are we going to—”

“Shut the fuck up!!”

_**Later that evening…** _

Luffy stood in front of the body sized mirror and admired Nami’s work. He wore a gown that began with a light purple on the sleeves that sat past his shoulders leaving them exposed, and then from his chest area down it was black which continued to the gown where it became a light purple again. A simple but beautiful diamond pendant adorned his neck along with matching earrings to go with it. A light touch of blush accented his cheeks further while a pale pink colored his lips.

“Isn’t this to much?” Luffy asked while looking away.

“To much you say?! This is only a small percent of what I can really do for you because I can make you really beautiful but we are just trying to steal a heart tonight not set the world on fire….that can wait till Tuesday or no Thursday I have appointments.” She said walking away lost in thought.

Looking over himself one more time he stood up straight and downright glared at his reflection. It was true that he was giving up to easily and he was born selfish so whatever he wants he gets! Torao may love another but now that he thought about it, he had kissed Luffy like he desired him so that had to mean something. Groaning at himself for trying to think more than he was capable caused a headache to form. Stepping away from the mirror he followed Nami out the door to wait for Torao to escort him to the ball. After what felt like forever a messenger appeared before them.

“Your highness, His majesty said he is running behind schedule and will not be able to escort you. He has asked that you arrive before him and that he will follow as soon as work is finished.” He said.

“What are you saying?! For Luffy to arrive on his own is an outright scandal! Is he trying to start something?!”

“Nami!”

“No! This is ridiculous, if you arrive on your own then people will assume there are problems and ugh I don’t even want to think about it.” At this point she was pacing back and forth while all kind of scenarios ran through her head.

“Then I will wait for him.”

“What are you saying?! To arrive late to the ball as the future queen will look bad for you, now if you were the queen then not even showing up would not even matter but this….this…Luffy has Torao said anything?” She asked grabbing ahold of him.

“What do you mean?”

“Does he still intend to go through with the marriage?”

“….Ah, he did say he was going to stop this…and I kind of told him to do whatever he wanted cause I was going to sea anyways…”

She pauses “…..Luffy be very honest with me, do you want to be with Law or do you want to go to sea? And think before you answer because if you say sea then we will go to the ball right now and put up with their talking until your engagement is annulled. However if you choose him then give up your dreams on the sea and fight for him, and by staying here to wait for him then at least a future queen who waits on his king is seen in better light.” She said staring him down.

“You can’t ask me to decide the rest of my life in the next seconds!”

“I can!! Life changing moments happen in seconds so that’s what I’m asking you to do, because as terrible as it is…in this life you can not have both.”

“I—“

“What is all this fuss?” Law asked appearing from around the corner, baby 5 and Bonney close behind. “Didn’t I send a message that I was going to be late, why are you still here?”

“I was going to wait for you.” Luffy said hesitantly.

“That was not necessary, I may have decided to just stay in and not go at all so next time—”

“That’s fine! I’ve decide…I’m going to the ball right now so just wait here until my carriage is out of sight and then if you choose to go afterwards then that’s fine.” Luffy said and with that turned and left with Nami trailing close behind.

‘I’m going to sea so watch me leave and don’t you dare chase after me!’ Was being said very clearly.

“Why? Why do you hate me so much?” Law asked but as far as Luffy was he could still hear it even though he wasn’t suppose to. Before anyone could react a pair of heels could be heard clicking rapidly back towards Law and within second a resounding smack could be heard in the empty hall.

Luffy had connected the palm of his hand to Law’s face. Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s short I promise to do better! Tell me what you think in the comments below!!


End file.
